


The Creature is Awakened

by HibernatingHermit



Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [3]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Blood, Bugs & Insects, Canon Compliant, Curses, Desert, During Canon, Duty, Even more pointless drivel, Extended Scene, Fear, Gen, Injury, Locusts, Magic, Mild Gore, Missing Scene, Mummies, Mutilation, Nighttime, Raising the Dead, Undead, and even more Ardeth stuff, because why not, i mean there’s a mummy involved it’s unavoidable, sand, turns out some harm does come from reading a book evy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit
Summary: Ardeth comes across Imhotep’s first victim in the dark tunnels of Hamunaptra.
Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Creature is Awakened

The locusts were the first sign. They arose like a cloud, out of nowhere, and enveloped the Medjai where they sat. The insects passed them by, heading straight for Hamunaptra, and the guardians of the City wasted no time in gathering their horses and weapons. The Creature had been awakened. The first of the plagues had begun.

The trespassers’ camp was abandoned, save for one man, the Egyptologist, who stood trembling, covered in locusts. Ardeth assumed the insects had sent the rest of the trespassers fleeing underground, straight into the deadly lair of the Creature. He and his men followed in their footsteps, searching for both the Creature and any of its victims.

+++

From the time his memories began, Ardeth had been told of the dangers of The Creature, and his sacred duty to guard its resting place. Time and again, he had been warned of what might happen to the world and the people in it if the Creature was discovered or freed. Told of the horrors The Creature would commit. But no amount of stories could have prepared him for the reality of it.

He was the first to lay eyes on the Creature’s first victim, one of the American explorers, clawing blindly along the sand covered stone in a pitch black tunnel. As Ardeth approached him, the flickering torch light revealed far more than he would have liked to see. The American’s eyes were gone, gruesomely ripped from his head, raw and bloody hollows left in their place. His mouth was held strangely, blood and spit falling from trembling lips, and an awful, gut-wrenching gurgle explained just why: The Creature had taken his tongue. Men were dispatched to scan the tunnels, keep the Creature from reaching and finishing off this man and the other trespassers who were inside somewhere, too.

Ardeth’s instinct upon seeing the prone man was to turn away. But he couldn’t, and instead approached him. He had to keep up his courage for his men. Now was not a time to waver. But Ardeth, deep down, knew he was not cut out for these kinds of things. Creatures and mutilations. He hoped against hope he would not have to face the Creature, but in his heart he knew he would. He would have to hunt him, and pray for some way to kill him.

Cautiously he placed a hand on the American’s shoulder, only for the injured man to let out a horrible howl of terror and cower away from him.

“It is all right,” Ardeth assured him softly. “Do not be afraid.”

The American, still with a quiet whimpering, no longer tried to escape him, and Ardeth turned to his remaining men, nodding them over. Two came forward and quickly scooped up the poor man by his arms and unceremoniously half-dragged him along the tunnel.

Once outside, the American was set against a stone next to the Egyptologist, and in the moonlight his injuries were illuminated all the more. Ardeth couldn’t bring himself to look at him any longer. He cursed his weakness. They positioned themselves by the entrance, awaiting the arrival of the other explorers. Or the Creature.


End file.
